Hollow Memories
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: The story of a teenage girl turned Arrancar and her search for something more than mere existance. Akira isn't so sure of what she is and where she belongs, but knows that she will serve Aizen faithfully till the end. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Not My Fairytale Romance

**Well, yet another story. Before you start to scold me, I know- finish your older stories first. I will, when I figure out where they are going. Until then, I'll be doing stuff on the newer ones. So, about this story... I've decided to do this one primarily in first person because it will get the story across better. And if any of the emotions seem just a bit too raw, its because that parts of this are what I've actually been through. With that in mind, please note, this starts out as a sad story... but because I don't like sad stories, you should realize that things will not end sad... I hope. **

**Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, the first few chapters aren't going to have any Bleach characters in it because it takes place in the human world in the United States. However, they will begin to show up in the next chapter.**

Sometimes, things aren't simple. Sometimes they are very complex to the point of seeming like the hand of fate. On occassion, these things can lead us to a better life or a better place in our world... and sometimes fate can become incredibly cruel. Fate was cruel to me.

That's what turned me into the monster that I am now. I am a Arrancar, as it was explained to me Aizen-sama. I am a hollow that broke the barriers between them and soul reapers. As far as strength goes, I'm not as strong as the Espada, but I'm good enough that I am still alive... Dead? I'm still not too sure about that. I suppose that it doesn't really matter. However, the reason that I became a hollow... that's an intersting one for you. Allow me to relate to you the last of my life before I go on to my state as an Arrancar.

I was a normal girl, not too pretty and not too plain. I had no major enemies and I had more than a few friends. My life was totally normal, filled with school work and friends. Things were so much simpler than they are now. I was happy then... for a time.

Unfortunately, things wouldn't stay that way. They never do. Not even in fairytales. And for me, things would become like a fairytale, to the point where I thought nothing would go wrong. How wrong was I?

My fairytale romance would turn into a horrible nightmare. And it would be the end of me... at least, as a human.

It all started the day I met HIM. He was perfect. Charming and sweet, the perfect gentleman. His sandy blond hair was always perfect. And his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that could pierce my soul and make me do almost anything.

It was the spring of my Senior year of high school. I was going off to college in the fall and it would be only the beginning. I was looking forward to my future and getting out of this little backwoods town. I had plans for the future- I was going to make a difference in this world. I would suceed... but all of that vanished in an instant... with a single mistake, I was forced to leave those dreams behind.

I was sitting in class when he walked through the door, about 15 minutes late. The teacher looked up, furious and about ready to give him a telling off, when she realized that he was a new student. Immediately, her attitude changed- maybe she thought he was as perfect as I did. What ever the reason, we had never seen her act so sweet. You see, Mrs. Sandiaz was never a nice woman, but here she was, trying to impress this new student. She moved over to the boy and said, "Welcome to Algebra II. I'm Mrs. Sandiaz, and you are the new student, yes? How about you introduce yourself to the class, and then we'll find you a place to sit and a text book."

All eyes in the class were on him, and yet, he didn't seem to be frightened in the least bit. He looked as if he relished all of the attention. As if it was exactly what he wanted. Maybe that should have been my first clue. With a lop-sided grin, he introduced himself to our class. "I'm Marcus Stuart. I just moved here from San Diego and I look forward to getting to know all of you."

I could just hear the popular girls behind me swooning over him. They were already scheming to get his attention and I could see them in my mind moving their gigantic purses out of the one empty seat at their table so that he could sit down there. In just an instant, he had captured their hearts... Not that I was much better... but unlike them, I knew that I didn't have a chance.

"Well, Marcus, here is your book, and you can sit anywhere you like today." I was shocked when I heard Mrs. Sandiaz say that. She never lets anyone sit where they want.

Marcus scanned the room briefly and his eyes quickly adverted from the preppy table as they waved to him. I got the feeling that he wasn't used to being popular... but how could I know? I had never been popular, so I brushed the feeling off. He looked over at the table of outcasts, but there was never an empty seat there- the outcasts were a close-knit group in my classes. No one ever talked to them, and they returned the favor.

His eyes stopped on my table. I was sitting alone. My two best friends weren't there today. Lauren was off to see her older sister get married and Jessica was sick with the flu. So, there were three empty seats at my table. With a quick grin at the teacher, he moved to sit beside me. We spent the class talking and I found out that he was in most all of my classes. Little did I know that this would be the beginning of my troubles and that I would have less than three months to live.

My classes went by in that strange slow and yet blazing fast way that time seems to move when one is stuck in high school. Every time that I saw Marcus, I felt that my face was going to catch on fire. I was blushing the entire time, and I couldn't stop. I was a high school girl, and I had fallen in love at first sight.

He seemed to pay attention only to me, something that seemed to upset a few people. But, at the time, I could care less. I enjoyed every minute that I got to spend with him. Some how, it felt to me that I had known him my entire life... that he understood everything about me. I should have known it would be too good to be true. But I didn't. I was foolish. And I managed to piss off some of the worst people in my school. Namely the preps who had sat behind me.

That very day in my last class- the one class that I didn't have with Marcus- I was tormented by the preppy girls. That was the first time they had ever bothered me. I was confused but I did my best to keep from reacting. By the end of class, I was tired of their insults and I confronted them.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? What did I do to you?"

Marueen, the leader of their little group, sneered at me, "You stole his attentions. All freaking day. And now your going to pay, you little slut."

"What are you all talking about?"

Sarah, Marueen's number two, slapped me, "You have been with Marcus all day. You never let him spend any time with the rest of us!"

I was confused even worse. They were acting like this over a boy? One who had only been here for a day? "Don't both of you already have boyfriends?"

Nichole, the last of the group, was the one who answered me, "But I don't. And I want him."

That explained a little to me, but I still didn't know how I had caused all of this. "I wasn't trying to 'steal' him. I was just helping him learn his way around. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

This pissed them off even worse. I had been unimportant to them until Marcus sat beside me. Now I was "Preppy Enemy Number One." They would have actually begun to beat me up, I think, had Marcus not walked into the room. I have to say, he saved my life then. He came over to me and asked me if I was ready to go for the day. I was and once we were out of ear shot of the three pissed preppy girls, he asked me a question. "Where did that red mark on your face come from?"

I swear, I wasn't sure what to tell him. However, before I could stop myself, the truth slipped out. "Sarah... slapped me."

"That little bitch, why?" I think that was the first time that I had heard Marcus curse.

"They think that I was 'stealing' you. But, I just want to forget about it, ok?"

He frowned at me, something that honestly looked gorgeous on him. "I'll drop it, but no one is ever going to hurt you again." And the subject wasn't brought up again... until one day...

From that first day forward, Marcus became an important factor in my life. I trusted him beyond anyone else. He was so supportive of me... and we spent more time together than I ever had with anyone. My friends seemed to like him, but there was something about him that they wouldn't tell me- how possessive they thought that he was becoming towards me.

They didn't tell me, and I was too blind to see it. Without that knowledge, I was blindly following him. So, a month into knowing him, he asked me out. I was shocked, but I managed to stammer out a yes. This would be the beginning of my last relationship.

Things went well for that first month... as long as I would spend every moment with him. Whenever I wasn't there, he would become depressed. Somehow, he had managed to become obsessed with me in such a short while. I was _his_ possession and no one else got to share me. When I would want to do something else with someone other than him, he would threaten suicide. When I would talk about my future plans, he would become pissed. When I would try to talk him out of it and explain how I felt, he would hit me. I became scared... this wasn't my fairytale romance. I didn't know what to do... and I became afraid to confide what was going on with anyone. Marcus was not entirely sane... and he was trying to drag me down into that pit with him. I despirately wanted to leave him, but I was afraid that I couldn't bare having his death on my hands.

At the end of that first month, there was a day that made things so different. After he got angry at me for talking to Jessica while I had class with him, I couldn't believe it. I told him that he had a temper problem and that I wasn't his possession. We argued for the first time in public.

"Akira, you have been ignoring me all day! Why don't you want to talk to me anymore? Am I not good enough?"

"Marcus, you are acting like such a jerk, I spend 15 hours a day with you."

I think that my words may have not been the best choice I could have made. I was trying his patience, and it wouldn't take long for his abusive side to come out- like it always did. He was livid, and I could see it in his eyes."And you spend most of them talking to your freaking friends..."

"I can talk to whoever I want. Jessica is my friend! And I've known her far longer than I have you..." I was trying to keep my voice calm, but I couldn't stop it from shaking. I was tired of the way that he had been treating me.

Marcus interupted me, "So she is more important to you than I am?"

"I didn't say that! You just shouldn't expect me to give up my friends just because I'm your girlfriend." I could feel the tears starting to come to my eyes. I tried to hold them back, I didn't want him to see me cry... but I couldn't. "Am I not allowed to have friends?"

He saw my tears, and that only made things worse. "You care more about your fucking friends than you do me. But you'll learn."

I was terrified of that phrase- "You'll learn"- because everytime that he would use it, I knew that he was going to abuse me. And sure enough, his hand was coming towards my face. I could see it as if it was in slow motion, but I couldn't dodge it. If I did, he would just hurt me worse when he finally did connect.

"You are _MY_ girlfriend. And you will learn that _I_ am your _Master_. And you will do what _I_ say!" Those were the last words that I heard as he hit me.

Out of my mouth, came the words that I had longed to say for so long. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

I must have been out for some time because I woke up in the nurses office with a spliting headache. As I tried to sit up, I felt hands on my shoulders. Instinctively, I flinched.

A comforting voice spoke to me, "Its alright, Akira. You're in the nurses office. Marcus is not here. He's going away to a psych ward for a little while. He's gone. You'll be ok."

"But.... he'll come back for me... he won't just give up." My voice was small and feeble. I was disgusted with myself and what I had become.

"He is not going to hurt you. Your safe now." I finally realized that the voice that I had heard was Jessica's.

"Jess, I'm so scared."

"I know... but were here with you." That was Lauren's voice, so she was here too.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys."

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed it. And that you'll stick with me. Bleach characters will begin to appear in later chapters.**


	2. Facing Down the Enemy

**And now for the climax of Akira's life as a human. Things are about to get ugly. This chapter will have serious connotations. And that is something that I hope you are prepared for. This is yet another chapter of sorrow before she becomes a Hollow. But, there may be a few more mentions of actual characters.**

For the first week, I considered myself lucky to be alive. However, I was also terrified of the idea of Marcus coming back. I missed the day after Marcus left because I wanted a day to prepare myself for the questions that everyone was going to ask me. The night before I went back, I had nightmares. I don't remember much, but I was running from something... a creature of some kind. It was a horrible looking creature, with a white skull for a head and gleaming red eyes. Its claws grasped out for me, and I remember the pain as it tore through the flesh of my back. And I saw someone, a man weilding a sword who saved me. He didn't really look like much, but he managed to kill the creature. His glasses glinted in the light, and he extended his hand to me. He was so kind... almost too kind. I remember thanking my savior, and learning his name. Sousuke Aizen. That was the name of the man I would owe my life to. He reached out and patted me on the head, and then, I blacked out.

I awoke in my room. I was surprised, the dream had seemed so real at the time. My head hurt still, but so too did my back. I figured that I had managed to bruise my back when I had hit the ground after Marcus hit me. Thus, I shrugged the pain off and got up to go to class. I almost went back to bed when I made it to the bathroom mirror. I looked pale, and there was an awful bruise under my left eye. With sheer willpower, I managed to cover the bruise with concealer and found some clean clothes.

I made it to school and I hesitated before I entered the building. What was I doing here so soon after the event? I wasn't sure what I was going to do... but I knew that running would do me little good. I would have to face forward no matter what. No matter the fear that was gripping my heart.

My first class, Algebra II, went better than I had expected. I was left alone by everyone except my two best friends. While I was in pain, I couldn't help but feel that things might have taken a turn for the better. At least, it went well until someone brought HIM up. Maureen was the little bitch who brought him up- loud enough for the whole class to hear. "You know, Sarah, its such a pity that Marcus isn't here. He was such a nice guy before Akira got her dirty little claws into him."

I barely made it out of the classroom before I began to cry. I made my way to the bathroom and stayed there until the tears had stopped. Around that time, Mrs. Sandiaz came looking for me.

"Are you ok, Akira?"

I was so surprised that she wasn't yelling at me for disrupting her class. I imagine that my confusion must have showed on my face because she continued talking to me.

"I gave Maureen detention. She won't be bothering you while I'm around. You don't deserve treatment like that."

I couldn't help but feel grateful to this woman who had made a good deal of my Senior year hell. My other teachers would do the same. I was increadibly grateful towards them. They protected me until the event had died down.

Every night, I began to have the same nightmare over and over again. I was always being chased by these beings with the skull like masks and the gleaming red eyes. And every single time that I thought I was dead meat, I was saved by the same man- Sousuke Aizen came to my rescue without fail. Sometimes, I would black out right after he saved me, and others I would managed to stay long enough to have a chat with him. He was the kind of person who cared about me, who wanted to make sure that I was safe... no matter what. I think I began to heal emotionally from my ordeal with his help. Without him, I might have went back to Marcus when I saw him again- because despite all that he had done, I had loved him. I began to lose my fear of Marcus in Sousuke's gentle voice and eyes... even if he was just a dream.

However, things would stir up again as we heard that Marcus had been released a few weeks later. He was to come back to school in time for exams. I felt fear again, fear that I thought I had lost. Every night, Sousuke would be there to try to comfort me after saving my life... and I told him things that I had never told anyone. Whenever I would speak of the abuse that I had withstood, his eyes would flash in a way that told me that he would protect me. Whenever I would show fear, he would hold me in a way that made me feel safe.

Then the day of Marcus' return came. I remember having a bad feeling about that day. I knew that this would not be easy... but I also knew that I couldn't hide forever. I would have to face him, no matter what. Sometimes, I think that I should have just stayed home that day- and lived a little while longer. But, that was not in the hand that fate dealt me.

I walked into Algebra class that morning with my head held high. I would not let that bastard see fear in me. I was the last person in class to arrive before the bell, and Marcus was not there. I was vaguely surprised, but none the less grateful. As I took my seat between Jessica and Lauren, I could hear Maureen whispering behind my back.

"Akira must be an idiot if she's here today... Marcus will probably try to kill her. He's crazy after all."

Nichole answered her, "I wanted to stay home today, but my parents wouldn't let me."

"Your probably right, he won't go after just Akira, he'll kill everyone in the school." Sarah whimpered.

I did my best to ignore them, but I couldn't help the fact that their voices were echoing in my mind. I felt fear again, but this time- Sousuke was not there to save me. The bell rang and class began without a hitch. About 15 minutes into the lesson, the door opened. Standing there, holding a gun was Marcus.

"Don't move or I'll shoot. Don't scream either, or you'll be the first to die!" Marcus' voice was cold, not the same as the man I had known. He shut the door quietly behind him and moved towards the whiteboard where Mrs. Sandiaz stood. "Get over there with the rest of them... and sit down" He ordered her.

Slowly, Mrs. Sandiaz obeyed him. She kept her eyes on him, begging him to make a single mistake so that she could take the gun from him. She came and sat beside of Lauren in the empty seat.

"Now, I'm going to make this simple. Either you all die here and now, or Akira will come with me and I'll spare your pathetic lives." His statement was met with silence as all eyes in the classroom turned towards me. "No rush to make a decision, Akira, you have 10 minutes to decide."

I remember hoping that this would be a dream and that Sousuke would come along and save me as he always did. Minutes slipped slowly by in silence. The only sounds were the sobs of the preps behind me and the ticking of the clock. I kept hoping that something would happen to distract Marcus so that we might get away. It would not be so. After the ninth minute, I nodded my head slowly. I heard Mrs. Sandiaz's voice, "Akira, you don't have to do this."

"So, you've made your choice, have you, Akira?" Marcus' voice, the voice of a former friend, was now that of my most bitter enemy.

I expected my voice to shake. I expected to burst into tears at any second.... but my voice was calm. Too calm. "Yes, I've chosen." I took a deep breath before continuing. "If you will not hurt them, I will go with you."

I could hear the intake of breath from my friends. I guess they weren't expecting me to do anything so heroic. I couldn't believe that I was doing it either. But I knew that I had no choice.

Marcus grinned, an evil smile unlike that which he had shown to me before. "Good. I'm glad to hear that you are so reasonable. I had thought that you wouldn't like to belong to me once again and that I might have to kill someone to make you change your mind. Akira, stand up slowly and come towards me with your hands outstretched."

I didn't want to look him in the eye, but I would not show fear infront of him. I would be brave for my friends... no matter what it would cost me. I obeyed him despite my hope that someone would kill him. I was a few feet in front of him when he commanded me to stop. "Raise your hands above your head and turn around."

I kept my face blank as I turned back towards my classmates. I could see the fear in their eyes. My soul echoed their fear, but I knew that I had to be strong for them. I felt Marcus' hands on my right wrist and then I heard the snap of a handcuff as he tightened it on me. Then, pressing the gun against my back, he pulled my cuffed wrist down and I heard the snap as he hooked it to my belt loop. He repeated the process with my left wrist and then with a third pair of cuffs, he bound my wrists together. His gun was still against my back as he glared at the class. "Leave this room before the bell rings, and she dies. Tell anyone what has happened, and rest assured that she will be dead before you could even begin to search for her. Akira is mine. Understand that. I will never give her up."

He kept one hand on the cuffs and moved his gun to my head. "Now, Akira and I will leave here without any further ado."

As we left the room, he shut the door behind him. I could feel his foul breath against my cheek, but I refused to let my discomfot show. I would say nothing to him. And I would cooperate only until we were away from the school. We made it to the parking lot before he knocked me out.


	3. Let Me See the Sky Again, One Last Time

**This is the last chapter of Akira's human life. So, as one might expect, she dies. With that in mind, you can feel free to skip this chapter if you don't feel comfortable with reading death. I'll recap this chapter's important points at the beginning of Chapter 4 for those of you who are a little squemish.**

I remember hearing Sousuke's voice in my head before I woke up in that little warehouse. He was telling me that no matter what, this would not be the last time I would hear from him. That he would take care of me. I remember feeling a single tear slip out of my right eye just as I awoke.

Marcus was staring at me. Waiting for me to awake, I suppose. He watched with an evil glee as I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt once again- somehow, he had managed to spilt the skin on the back of my head without killing me. I could feel the blood running down my neck.

I found myself wondering just how long I had been out. I could see no clock, no sunlight shown through the windows to tell me if it were still day. There was only a single window, and ouside it looked as if it was going to storm.

Once he was sure that I was awake, he began to talk. "You thought that you would just throw me away when you were done with me, didn't you, you little bitch."

I realized that I was gagged when I tried to reason with him. I was trapped, tied to a chair. My hands were still bound, and I couldn't move an inch. I was going to die here. I would never see my friends again. I would never get to say goodbye to my father. I would never have a future. I would never be able to change the world.

And Marcus' hateful face would be the last thing that I would see. That was perhaps the most awful fact of all. I would see nothing but the face of my enemy as he destroyed my humanity.

"Well, now you see, I will _always_ be your master! You can't escape me." He pulled my long blond hair as he forced my eyes to meet his. "You were so sure of yourself when you toyed with me, weren't you?"

I glared at him. I wanted to tell him how wrong he was. How much that I _had_ loved him before he began to abuse me. That _I _was the one who had been toyed with, not him. But, there was nothing that I could do. I would have to sit here and listen to him until he decided to kill me.

"You know what they say about people with brown eyes, just like you? That their full of shit." He spit in my face, before he moved off laughing. He moved out of my line of sight, and I heard him pick up something that had the disturbing sound of steel against steel.

When I saw him again, he was weilding a long knife. He was going to kill me now, I was sure of it until I looked into his eyes. Then I saw what he had in mind. He was going to torture me first. "I'm going to make you bleed. Just as you made me." He rolled up his sleeves and for the first time I saw the scars of where he had tired to take his own life.

He began with a single slice down my cheek. It took all of my willpower not to flinch, not to cry. I could feel the knife slice my skin. I could feel the blood pouring down my face as he moved to match the slice on my other cheek, making it look as if I was crying tears of blood.

I heard a clap of thunder as my blood boiled. I wanted to hurt Marcus for the first time in my life. I wanted to kill him as mercilessly as he would kill me. But there was nothing that I could do. And that hatred and hopelessness would be the things that would taint my soul forever. He seemed to revel in my blood and I could see that he was becoming more agitated.

He moved down to my chest and began to carve his name there. I would be scarred if I survived, and I would never be able to escape him. I would always bear his name. The bastard. I would fade out of conciousness several times as he mutilated my body. I felt as if I was bleeding from a thousand wounds and that my skin was on fire. But I would not cry, I would not give in to this bastard. Outside, I could hear the rain hitting on the metal roof, and I could see the rain pouring down through the window.

I'm not sure how long he tortured me. Time seemed to have come to an end in this little room. There was no sunlight, for there was only a single window- and outside that window all I could see were clouds and the pouring that I would slip into darkness, he would smack me until I regained my mind. He was merciless and cruel. I would be concious until the moment when death came. He wanted to make sure of that.

I began to pray for death. I had never thought that I would sink to this. The storm raged on outside, as if it were the tempest of my own soul. I wished for this to end, I wished for Marcus to burn in hell, I wanted revenge and yet I was powerless to get it. I hated Marcus more than I ever thought possible.

This was the moment when my anger got the best of me. I wished that I could torment Marcus for all eternity. That I would be able to destroy him in the same manner that he did me. This would seal my fate.

I felt his hand strike my face once more. I couldn't help myself, I screamed when his hand caused my cheeks to bleed again. I had lost too much blood, I knew I was going to die soon. I was barely concious as I heard the door burst open.

Marcus screamed as I heard gunfire. I vaguely heard someone barking orders as the thunder rolled. My eyes followed the knife as it fell from Marcus' hand in what appeared to be slow motion. I knew that someone had found me... that I wasn't going to be forgotten. My body wouldn't stay in Marcus' hands.

I felt hands on the chair I was in as they cut me free. I couldn't help but to scream as they brushed against my torn skin. One police officer removed the gag from my mouth and asked me if I could hear him. I tried to nod my head, but the pain was too intense.

He began to order a stretcher to be brought in. I screamed again as they loaded me onto it. There was no way that they could save me... and I knew it. My life was at its close. Softly, I spoke for the first time since my kidnapping. "Please, let me see the sky again... one last time... that's all I want...... please...."

The officer's eyes were green and full of concern. I think he knew that I was going to die. I was covered in blood and there was little left of me that wasn't scarred. He nodded and I was brought out in the pouring rain.

The last thing I would see in this life would be the lightening streaking across the sky. The last thing I would feel was the rain stinging my bleeding wounds. The last things I would hear would be the roll of thunder...

And then I was lost in the darkness.


	4. Death Under a Stormy Sky

**Hello there. This story is just burning to get out of me right now. I don't think I've ever written this many chapters at once before. But, hey, I am not complaining. This marks the first chapter with Akira as a spirit. At the end of this chapter, she will fully become a hollow. She will have her revenge! Muhahahah!!!!!**

**For those of you who didn't read the last chapter, a recap: Akira wakes in a warehouse where Marcus tortures her while a storm rages outside. She is rescued by the police who shoot Marcus and attempt to free Akira. She has lost too much blood and is in extreme amounts of pain, but she manages to ask to see the sky once again. The officers take her out on a stretcher and she dies in the pouring rain as lightening flashes and thunder rolls.**

The last thing I would see in this life would be the lightening streaking across the sky. The last thing I would feel was the rain stinging my bleeding wounds. The last things I would hear would be the roll of thunder...

And then I was lost in the darkness.

I felt like I was floating freely for a time. I was without pain, without fear. I was beyond all of that now. I was safe. I could hear Sousuke's voice telling me that things would be alright. That this was how things were meant to be. I trusted him.... as always.

The darkness pulled away and things began to feel different. I remember feeling heavy as if I had just exhausted myself and was trying to continue on despite my limits. I felt something wasn't right. I opened my eyes, and it was still dark, still raining. I watched my body being loaded into an ambulance. I knew as well as they did, that I was no longer alive.

With a sigh, I looked down at my ghostly form. My first thought was amazement at the amount of blood that clung to my skin. I looked like I had been standing in a storm of blood instead of rain. I had a shattered chain attached to my chest... something that didn't feel right. It felt as if this was what was restricting me. And I saw that this chain was leading to another ambulance. Curious, I followed it. What I would see would frighten me.

Marcus was still alive.

The police had only wounded him. He was alive... and I was dead. The bastard had won. He had owned me to the end and had kept his pathetic life. I felt anger burning my soul. I determined to haunt Marcus until he was as dead as I was. With a thirst for vengence, I followed him all the way to the hospital. They had to opperate on him, but he would live to stand trial for my murder.

My murder... it was such a strange thought when it came to me. It was kinda hard to believe that I was dead and in many ways, I felt that I was still alive. But, I had saw my body lying still and the medics trying their hardest to bring me back from the grave. I had even seen one of those skull-faced monsters from my dreams. They were real. And they ate souls like myself. I managed to hide when one came after me and somehow I managed to survive long enough for my "chain of fate," as it would be explained to me by Aizen-sama later, to degrade nearly enough for me to become a hollow.

A week before I became a hollow, I watched as Marcus was tried for my murder. He was convicted, but because of his so called "mental instablility" he managed not to get jail time. Instead, he was to be taken back to the psych ward and to be kept under 24 hour a day survelliance. I suppose I should admit, that I was not pleased. A few days later, he was transferred from the prison.

I followed Marcus into the pysch ward and I decided that I was going to torment him if it was possible. That night as he laid in the dark, I slapped him. I hadn't been sure if I could even touch him since I was a ghost... but I was pleased when he sat upright and screamed. I knew that he could see me and my bloodsoaked body... the very body that he had tortured and killed. Here I was, ready to get my revenge.

"Y-y-y-ou can't be here... I killed you.... y-your dead..." Marcus' voice shook and I felt a power that I had never had before run through my body. He was afraid of me... just as I had been of him.

"I'm here because you killed me, Marcus. I'm going to torture you, just like you tortured me... and then, I'm going to kill you." The venom in my voice would have surprised me had I cared anymore. It no longer mattered. Nothing mattered but my revenge.

"Y-your not real. Your j-j-just in my head." The sheer terror in his eyes was feeding my hunger. I had never felt like this before. I had never felt this strong, never felt this alive. And I loved it.

"No, Marcus. I'm real. Just as real as you are." It didn't matter how long it took, Marcus would suffer just as I did. And his suffering would make me stronger.

"T-the medi-medication will make you g-go away." He was trying to convince himself that I couldn't be here... but I would show him that I was.

I reached out, and this time, Marcus flinched. He swatted at my hand and his arm went through me. His eyes began to bug out, the sight was delicious. My hand touched him and grasped his shirt. He screamed in terror and I... I laughed a laugh that sent shivers down his spine. "I'm real, Marcus. And you will pay for my death." I pushed him back on the bed, just to prove who was stronger now.

His scream had alerted the medical staff and they had rushed in. They restrained Marcus as I watched, laughing. He was the only one who could hear me. And I saw as the knowledge sank into his eyes, right before they tranquilized him. Heh, he was _my_ plaything now.

I spent the rest of the night whispering my plans of torment to him, watching him whimper in fear. With every moment that passed, I felt stronger. Until, suddenly I felt a searing pain shoot through me. I vanished from Marcus' sight as I howled with pain. I hadn't felt anything like this since I had died. I was angry. That damn chain on my chest was hurting so much that I was sure that this was the end of me. And I couldn't have been more pissed. I hadn't finished my revenge yet, I wasn't ready to leave...

I heard Sousuke's voice once more... he was saying, "Don't fight it, Akira. Give into your rage. Things will be ok if you do."

I listened... and then, things changed.

I felt my body change. I was suddenly no longer grasping the chain which had caused me so much pain. Suddenly, I felt the pain stop. I felt numb... and the only emotion I was aware of was anger. A deep violent rage. One that had to be sated. I found my way back to Marcus' room, I was going to finish this here and now.

When I entered Marcus' room, I realized that dawn had come- a gray dawn with the rain pouring down. It reminded me of the day I died, which only fueled my anger. Marcus had been released from his restraints, and was watching in fear the door. I entered, and he would have screamed, except I clamped my hand over his mouth. I could see the sheer terror in his eyes.

"Don't scream, and I'll let you go." I whispered, my voice was so evil that I barely recognized it.

Marcus nodded and I let him back away from me. He was ready to run, and I moved to block the door. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" His voice was shaking once again.

"Who am I? Have you forgotten so quickly? I'm the woman you killed!" My rage got the best of me then. I rushed at him and in an instant, he was lying on the floor. His soul was still attached to his body by that chain, however.

He crawled to his knees as he began to beg me for mercy. "I'm sorry, Akira. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. If I couldn't have you... I couldn't bear anyone to! Forgive me! Please!"

As he was pleading, I caught sight of myself in the single window. The rain made it reflect even my visage and I was appaulled at what I saw. I was a monster! My face was covered with a white skull mask with bloody tear drops falling from the eyes. My body was more cat-like than human and I had a huge hole in my body. I hadn't noticed it until now. So, that's what had happened. Marcus had turned me into a monster!

Marcus seemed to realize that I wasn't paying him any attention, because his pleas turned into cries of help. "Help!!! Someone! Please, I'm being attacked!!!!"

I sneered at Marcus' pleas. "No one can hear you now. I'm the only one who is going to hear you scream."

I moved towards the pathetic man who had stolen my life, my dreams, everything. He was crying in fear. Oh, the smell of fear! It nearly intoxicated me. But, he would stand no chance against me. I devoured him in one bite. And for a moment, I felt my anger subside.

Closing my eyes, I felt my self calm down. I could feel my tail swishing around behind me. That's when the fact that I had a tail first occurred to me. In shock, I looked behind me, to see a black tail. But my attention was diverted by the landscape. I was no longer in the world that I knew. Behind me, was a desert landscape lit only by a cresent moon.


	5. Under the Pale Moon

**I am going to do my best to keep this story running. Its my current favorite. I have always felt that one cannot tell time in Hueco Mundo, so forgive me if this chapter seems to be a little bit short for the amount of time that occurs in the human world.**

Behind me, was a desert landscape lit only by a cresent moon. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything in the afterlife was so different than what I had imagined. There was nothing moving on the surface of the desert in any direction. I was alone... far more alone than I had ever been in my life. And to my shock, I reveled in my solitude. This place felt right- it felt more like home than the human world ever had.

I found myself wondering if this was where I was destined to be... if all of my dreams had been mere illusion.... if this never-ending desert was truly my home. This world was not comforting, in fact, it was almost as predatory as I myself felt. For a moment, I wondered when had I begun to feel this way. Had it been when Marcus had kidnapped me? Or was it when he tortured me? Most likely the latter, as I remembered my hatred boiling in my soul and lusting for his blood.

I don't know how long I sat there as thoughts raced about my brain. Time never seemed to move in this moonlit desert. Nothing ever seemed to change- even the moon itself was fixed in its position. However, my thoughts would soon disolve like sand caught in a windstorm.

Something in the distance caught my attention and I watched as something continued to flicker on the horizon. Intrigued, I decided that I would investigate. I remember thinking that I was chasing after something, merely being curious... and unbidden the old proverb "curiosity killed the cat" floated through my mind. I heard myself chuckle darkly- a sound that I had not been able to make while I was human. I wasn't so sure as to why this thought would amuse me so, but I continued to think through my situation for the first time since I had died.

As I moved forwards, I realized for the first time that I was on all fours. I was racing forward like a cheetah with my tail whipping about behind me. It was then that I realized why my thought about the cat was so damn funny- I _was_ a cat. Albeit a monstrous cat with a human mind. I continued laughing as I realized how absurd my thoughts sounded.

I reached the top of the dune where I had seen that "something" move, but there was nothing there. I sat for a moment, my tail gently flicking the sand behind me, when I spotted it again. Logically, I should have gone the other direction and left this strange entity alone. However, alone in this world, I was subject to my own desires and whims like never before. I wanted to find out what it was... and I couldn't keep myself from following it.

It was a long chase, wearing on for what could have been either hours or days- I could not guess exactly how long I chased it over the white sands. It was always at the edge of my sight, a small shape hurrying about as if to escape some great predator. Gradually, I increased my pace- running faster and the creature grew clearer. It was some kind of small mamallian creature with a white mask. It was glancing about in fear, its eyes wide. After a while of watching it, the answer came to me- the creature, whatever it was, was running from me.

Deep within my soul, anger stirred once again. Why would it have to run from me? I had done nothing to it! I was merely curious... at least, I had been until that rage took control of me. That rage killed everything save the desire to enact vengance. That same rage is what spurred me to become the awful creature that I am.

My speed grew faster, the tempo of my paws on the ground was now at a roaring cresendo. I was nearly even with the creature and in the blink of an eye, I pounced. The poor little creature was writhing beneath me as I pinned it to the ground with one black clawed paw.

My voice was a low growl, "Why were you running from me?"

There was no responce. "What are you?"

Still, no reply. "Do you want me to kill you?"

All I received in reply was a miserable little squeak. I found myself growing impatent with this creature. Had I not just shown myself to be its superior? It should have begged me for its miserable life... but it didn't. And so, I took its life. Once it was no longer in existance, I felt my rage cool once more.

Once my rage was gone, it was replaced with a feeling I wasn't sure that I could still possess. I felt _remorse_ for what I had just done. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I had never taken a life before- unless you can count my revenge upon Marcus. When I had killed Marcus, I felt _just_ in my actions. When I slew that miserable creature, who wouldn't even tell me its name... I felt like the monster my body had become.

I loathed myself. Was I any better than Marcus now? I too had taken an innocent life... and enjoyed it in the same brutal fashion. I wanted nothing more than to end my miserable existance... but I was too afraid to do it. I couldn't abandon hope that easily- not after I had died from another's choice.

My voice came out as a pained whisper, "I won't let it happen again. I won't kill unless I have to..."

Even as I said these words, something in me rejected them. The words had been a hollow promise... I knew that I couldn't control my urges... and that I would kill again. My mind was spiraling out of control as the reality began to sink into my soul.

I was just lying to myself to soothe my pain. I was lying to try to retain some semblance of my human spirit. A hopeless cause. For I was no longer the same woman who had sacrificed her own life to save others.

I grew furious, and I had nothing to ease my pain. I wanted something- _anything_- to suffer like I did. My senses grew sharper and I was on the hunt once again. How I was going to find something to destroy in this world of endless sand, I didn't know. But I didn't care either. I would find something to maim before my anger ran out of fuel.

I roamed the desert, an aparition of death to anything that crossed my path. With every death I caused, I felt stronger. With every creature that feared me, I felt as if a weight was taken off of my soul. I killed more creatures than I can remember. I devoured them mercilessly. They were nothing more than my prey. And yet, my rage was still undiminished.

Unbidden, images of my past flickered through my furious mind. I saw the storm of the night that I had died... and the worried eyes of the police officer who had watched me die. I saw the knife as it clattered from Marcus' fearful hand... I saw the terrified faces of my classmates the day that Marcus had kidnapped me. I heard the cruel taunts of the people who were to blind to see what kind of monster Marcus really was. I saw the courtroom where Marcus had not received justice... and I saw the lack of the same faces that I had saved.

I thought of my friends... Jessica and Lauren. What had they done to rescue me? Nothing! They had let Marcus take me... they had let him torture me... they had let me die! And then they had let my murderer walk away with nothing more than a trip to the insane asylum!

I thought of my human enemies: Marueen, Sarah, and Nichole. What had they done to deserve my sacrifice? Nothing! They had abused me when I was broken and then sobbed and wailed for their own miserable lives as I signed my own death warrant.

Those people were no better than Marcus. No better than the monster that I had become. They had forgotten me! They had forgotten what I had sacrificed to save their miserable lives! I was still bound to them, to those people... and I wanted nothing more than to destroy those bonds.

A laugh broke through my lips. I would reek havoc in the lives of those people who had not cared enough about me to show up at Marcus' trial. Before this night was over, I would have destroyed them... and then I would no longer have any ties to that world which had forgotten me!

Closing my eyes, I willed myself back into that world as a creature of despair. I felt the serenity of the desert world which would be my home vanish and the noises of the living creep back into my hearing. Looking about me, I saw that it was almost dawn here. Soon, the living would be waking... and judging by the atmosphere, I knew that everyone would be home for summer break.

Padding my way silently through the lightening sky, I found my way to my first stop. The gathering place of the terrible trio who had done their best to make my life a living hell. Tonight, they would die in fear and feed my strength.

I made it to their "secret" meeting place. To my surprise, they were actually just arriving. I couldn't help my evil grin as I imagined them screaming in fear. I decided that they would die like Marcus had- screaming in a place that no one could hear them. And so, once they had told each other hello, I pounced. They, just as Marcus had been, were suddenly aware of my presence.

They shreiked when they saw my monstrous form. Ah, the smell of terror!!! Almost as pleasing as the smell of their blood as I devoured them. Briefly, I wondered if their deaths would be noticed, but I brushed the concern off. They hadn't cared about me, so why should I about them? I was still not satited in my anger... I wanted more.

After the massacre, I was on to my next stop- the home of my former friend, Jessica. When I had been alive, Jessica had always been my closest friend. The friend who had vowed to be there at the end... she had lied. She had watched without a word as I was taken to my death. Cautiously, I decended into her home.

It was just my luck that she was there... along with Lauren. The two of them were lounging in the room. They were watching a movie and catching up on each others lives.

"So, how did you like going to New York for college?" I heard Lauren ask.

_College_... that word ran through me. What did it mean? Once it meant something important to me... but what?

"It was great! There are all sorts of interesting people... and I think I may have met the sweetest guy ever!" Jessica sounded happier than ever before.

"Oh really? That's awesome! You have to tell me about him!"

_College..._ the future that had been stolen from me. _College_... if they had been to college... and it was summer... that meant a year had passed since my death.

I was losing track of my friend's conversation. It was no longer of importance to me. I could feel rage clouding my vision. How dare they go on with their lives as if I had never existed?

I was about ready to move in for the kill, when Lauren's voice stopped me. "I wish that Akira could be here with us."

Those nine words diffused my anger. Just like that, I could forgive Lauren. She would survive tonight.

I turned my attention to Jessica, hoping that she would say something like it as well. She did. "I know. Its been such a bummer without her here."

My anger died in my heart and I stopped cold. Hoping that they would not notice my presence, I hugged them both. They sat up startled, but they did not see me. I knew that my actions were not that of the monster I had resigned myself to being. What had I been thinking? My friends would not abandon me so. I felt ashamed for doubting them. I would forgive them... and I would never bother them again. They would out their lives safe from my wrath.

Silently, I left Jessica's home. Closing my eyes, I slipped back to the desert. I had learned, the human world was no place for me. I no longer belonged there...

Silently, I gazed up at the cresent moon as it shone down upon the white sand... and upon me.


	6. Questions and Curiousity

**Well, its been a while, but here we go. I hope that you aren't too annoyed with me... I had my wisdom teeth out recently, and I didn't really make much sense while I was on the pain medications. Now, I'm much more coherent. So, here we go.**

Closing my eyes, I slipped back to the desert. I had learned, the human world was no place for me. I no longer belonged there...

Silently, I gazed up at the cresent moon as it shone down upon the white sand... and upon me.

This was my home. This is where I belonged. This is the right place for a monster such as I.

That thought made me begin to wonder... those other creatures that I had seen with the white masks... the creatures that I devoured... were they also monsters like me? I suppose that they were...

I remember the ones that I had fled from while I was watching over Marcus... they had been searching for souls to devour. Just as I had devoured Marcus and the others. Those creatures had been terrifying. I had been in fear for my "life" and yet, now, if I compare my strength to theirs... they came up short. They were just as weak as the creatures that I had killed in my rampage across the white sands.

What were these creatures... what was I called? What were we? I had never heard of anything like what I had become in all of my life as a human. How many of us were there? And who was the strongest?

All of these questions passed through my head. But I had answers for none of them. I needed to know... to find out what I was. A grin tugged at my lips once again as I realized that my curiousity was taking over once again. A memory flitted through my head of something Jessica had said once, "Curiousity killed the cat... but satisfaction brought it back." Perhaps she was right.

I began to wander off across the dunes once again. I didn't know where I was going, only that I was going to find someone to give me some answers. I wandered for a ridicously long time, but my curiousity didn't fade.

Eventually, I caught wind of some creature, fleeing towards me. It smelled of delicious fear, and I could barely stop myself from killing it as I pounced. It was some kind of dog with a white mask, and it was about half my size. It yelped as my weight came down on top of it.

"I hope you are more willing to speak than any of the others that I have killed. What is your name? If you speak to me, I will prolong your life." The words slipped out of my mouth easily, in a tone of sweet venom that would make your skin crawl.

"I don't have a name anymore..." came the pathetic whimper from the dog creature. Despite how pathetic both answer and creature were, I found myself pleased to learn that I was not the only one who could speak.

"Hn. That's tragic. I'm Akira... or at least, I was before I became this monster." I grinned evilly. "Why were you running?"

"The Menoses were gathering. Something is happening. I didn't want to be there when it did."

"What are Menoses?"

The dog creature made a wheezing laugh that sounded more like a bark. "You are this powerful, and you still don't know anything about this place? What are you, dense?"

I growled and one of my claws dug into its flesh. "Then enlighten me."

"I thought it was instinctive knowledge for all of our kind. Gees."

I prepared to kill the creature, and it simply laughed. It was just trying to piss me off. Too bad for it, that it succeeded. After devouring it, I discovered something... I knew what it knew. This had never happened with any other creature that I had devoured. Could there be something different about this one? Perhaps the fact that it was able to speak... Or perhaps it was that the other creatures hadn't known either.... no... It was because that was the last thing it had been thinking of when it had died. I filed this discovery away to be thought about at another time and decided to figure out what I was called.

Quickly, I learned what the Menos were... as well as the fact that creatures such as ourselves were called Hollows. I also learned where it had run from. Judging my own power against that of these Menoses, I was pleasantly surprised that I was more powerful than them.

Leaping off in the direction that the masked dog creature had been fleeing from, I ran tirelessly. I lost track of the sand dunes flowing passed me like the flickering faces in a crowd- it was unimportant. I continued on until, my whiskers twitched and my ears perked up as I heard- or rather felt- something.

Something was coming this way. I could feel it... it felt like a wave in the ocean as it washed over me. Its strength was greater than that of my own and it felt as if it was dragging me down to the depths. And yet, despite the strength of this entity, it seemed somehow framiliar.

Slowing my pace, I disguised my self as a mere shadow on the ground... don't ask me how I knew to do it... I still haven't got a clue on that one. Perhaps it was instinct, but as I was approaching this greater power, I found myself desiring to observe it from safety before deciding whether or not I should test myself against it.

From the sky, came a light- Negacion, my instincts told me- and inside it were three figures. One was dark skinned, with dark hair and his eyes hidden. The second was silver haired with a grin that stretched across his face.

But the third was the one who made me stop and to my amazement, it was a man who I had though only existed in my dreams. He no longer wore glasses like he had, and he seemed so much more like the man that I had expected when I had saw his eyes flash in anger.

I was in so deep a shock, that I jumped when I heard my own voice call out his name. "Sousuke Aizen!"


	7. Arrancar Awakening

**Well... I know its been a little while since I've updated... but please try to forgive me. I really am trying to work on these... but I keep getting stuck... and getting distracted. I would promise to do better... but why make a promise I know I can't keep? **

**Oh! And please take note that the character of Jake as well as his history and powers do not belong to me, but are used with permission from my best friend, Kamen Rider Blaze.**

After I met Aizen-sama on those moonlit sands... things would never be the same again.

Once again I would trust him without question- just as I had during my dreams and right before I became a Hollow. I was unquestionably loyal... and I never understood why. To this day, I'll never understand what made me believe that he was worth my loyality.

I would become the 66th Arrancar in Aizen-sama's army. Upon becoming an Arrancar, my outlook on "life" and "death" would change. I was, at points in time, the same gentle girl who had sacrificed herself for her friends and classmates... and at other times, I would be the monster that had left only death in her wake. And the same curiousity that lead me to run wildly across the sands of Hueco Mundo would become one of my defining factors as an Arrancar.

The first thing I remember after being made an Arrancar was Aizen-sama petting my head between the two black cat ears that rested in my golden hair. To my utter dismay, I purred like a kitten and my black tail twitched happily. He chuckled at my reaction and took in my appearance.

Aside from my ears and tail, there was not much in the way to link me with the cat-like monster that I had been. My eyes, which had been brown in life, were a brilliant shade of purple. My nails were longer than I had kept them in life and were sharp like claws. The remains of my Hollow mask were stretched across both of my cheekbones.

I have to say, that I liked my overall appearance... except for one thing. The places under my eyes where Marcus had cut me remained, giving me the appearance of crying bloody tears. Everytime that I would catch sight of my reflection, I would find myself in an illogical rage.

After my awakening as an Arrancar, I spent a good deal of my time testing my powers and abilities in secret before showing the finished techniques to Aizen-sama. When I wasn't training myself, I often found myself "playing" with Gin-sama which would lead to me having to run from several other Arrancar that we had managed to trap in one of our pranks. I think that Gin-sama saw me as a bit of a little sister; at the very least, I looked up to him.

I don't really remember much else of my time in Las Noches before the day I was assigned as one of Uliquorra's fraccion. That was the day that I would meet the Arrancar who would become my best friend, despite our rocky start. That day I was dressed in my typical clothing- that same white uniform that the other Arrancar wore, but with a few little personalizations. I had no sleeves on my uniform- I felt that they got in the way when I moved- and I wore fingerless white and black striped gloves that came halfway up my forearm. I also wore purple obi sash that Gin-sama had found for me one day.

Aizen-sama had decided that I was worthy enough to become one of the Espada's fraccion, and so he had called in the fourth espada and his only fraccion- an Arrancar named Jake- to meet me. And so, we were waiting for them to show up. I was standing beside Aizen-sama's throne, waiting nervously- and though I would never have admitted to being nervous to anyone, Gin-sama at least was aware of my fear. I had never seen the two before, but I was sure that they would not be nice to me- after all, I was one of the few female Arrancar and I was "too sweet to be a threat" as Gin-sama once described me.

Speaking of Gin-sama, he had decided to watch this introduction, and I have to admit, I was glad that he was there for me. He was standing behind me, occassionally patting me on the head or scratching my ears, and while it calmed my nerves it had the unpleasant side effect of making me purr. It just so happened that Uliquorra and Jake entered while I was purring. I'm not sure if I blushed or not, but I did feel like dying of embarrassment.

Uliquorra had said nothing as well about my purring, but he had raised one eyebrow and his cold green eyes seemed somewhat amused. That was the first thing that I noticed about him- the fact that there was little warmth in his eyes... I almost felt myself shiver under his cold gaze. After I allowed myself to break eye contact, I noticed that he too had "tear" marks on his face. I once again found my curiousity rising- why did he have marks similar to mine? Was there perhaps a similar story?

I allowed my attention to wander to his fraccion, Jake, who I discovered was glaring at me. I was confused to say the least. I could think of no reason for him to hate me... unless perhaps Gin-sama and I had pranked him. I matched his gaze with my own and we engaged in a brief staring contest. I was not going to show fear infront of him so I did not allow myself to blink until he did. Once I felt that I had won, I allowed myself to take in his appearance. His eyes were a shocking silver color and his mask remains were situated on his chin in a short beard.

Aizen-sama introduced me to them without commenting on my purring- fortunatly- and Gin-sama stopped scratching my ears. "Uliquorra, this is Akira Kagami. She will be your newest fraccion. I trust that you will take good care of her."

While Uliquorra simply nodded, his fraccion began to complain. "But Aizen, she's just a weak little kitty cat... I mean, really, she was just purring! She'll just be in the way! You can't really expect her to be of any use!"

I narrowed my eyes at this. Yes, I was a 'kitty cat' in some ways... and yes, I had been purring... but that didn't mean I wasn't strong!

Fortuantely, Aizen-sama was not going to back down. "Akira will be joining you, whether you like it or not, Jake. The decision about her uses is not yours to make. Is that understood?" He increased his spiritual pressure as a warning threat.

Jake did not seem to agree with Aizen-sama, but he wisely did not continue to argue. He instead took it upon himself to continue to glare at me.

"Good. I'm glad that you understand. I'll expect you to treat her well, Jake... or else I will have to do something about it that I doubt you will like. Uliquorra, you and your fraccion are dismissed." Aizen's voice still held the subtle threat from a few moments ago, but he had relaxed his spiritual pressure once again.

Uliquorra bowed and walked towards the door. I heard Gin-sama's word in my ear, "That means you too. I'll be by to see how you are doing later." And with that, I felt Gin-sama give me a gentle push forward and I followed the fourth espada out of the room.

Moving quickly, I managed to catch up with Uliquorra before Jake did. I felt him glarring at my back, but I simply smiled and my tail swished happily as I walked. There was nothing that he could do about my pressence now. I was determined to prove that Jake had been wrong about me.


	8. Cats and Dogs

**And now, a Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**Draco MalfoyGirl 16- I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. Hopefully my plot will continue to intrigue you.**

**MikoSasesko- Thank you for reading. I hope you are still enjoying it.**

**And finally, to Kamen Rider Blaze- thank you for both reading and helping contribute to this story. I'll do my best to keep Jake in character for you. **

**Well, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of "Hollow Memories."**

Most of the Espada were more than a little cruel to a "female kitty cat" as Nnotoria called me after he met me. No matter what I did, I got the feeling that nothing I could do would ever gain their respect. On more than one occassion, Nnotoria attempted to attack me, but before either of us could get very far in our battle, Uliquorra would come and break it up.

I discovered that Uliquorra, despite his cold and frosty exterior, could be somewhat kind. Though whether or not it was because of Aizen-sama's order to take care of me or because I managed to gain his respect... I really don't know. All I know is that he became one of the few Espada that I could respect.

Life in Las Noches could get a little boring at times... especially since other than occassional forays into the human world, there was very little that one could do other than annoy the other inhabitants. I had thought I had experienced boredom before in my life... now however, I was pretty sure that I had been wrong.

Especially considering the fact that Jake spent most of his time glaring at me. And he rarely spoke except to insult the fact that I was a cat. After the first few weeks or so of him doing this everytime that I was within sight, I asked Aizen-sama about it.

It was, as Aizen-sama put it, simply because we were as different as 'cats and dogs'. I didn't quite understand this statement when I first heard it. However, that was all he would say to me... but that may have been because he was busy with something important.

I want to know what Aizen-sama meant. I know that I am considered a 'cat' but... what kind of 'dog' is Jake? Or was that merely an expression?

I probably could have just asked Uliquorra-sama if he was around, but he was off on a mission in the human world.

And that brings us to my current curiousity and boredom.

I discovered that I have a talent at sneaking around unnoticed when I was helping Gin prank people... and I am going to put that to use right now. At the moment, I am sneaking around after Jake hoping to find out what kind of 'dog' he is. As of yet, I haven't found anything to tell me what he is... other than a loner.

I've never seen someone be so stand-offish from other people. The only Espada he seems to have any respect for is Grimmjow. And that looks to be because the two of them love fighting... Jake seems to like being alone... I wonder why.

At the moment, Jake has wandered away from all the others and he's just standing there. I'm watching from the shadows, as I've been doing all day.

In some ways, I don't think Jake really likes being a part of Aizen-sama's army. He doesn't even wear the same clothes as the rest of us. He wears grey instead of white... and his clothes are kinda ragged around the edges... as if he's been in a lot of fights.

Jake sighed and I found myself wondering what was going through his mind. I found out not a few seconds later as he spoke, "Why the hell are you following me?"

I slipped out from the shadow that I been lurking in and met his eyes- he was glaring at me once again. It took me a second before I answered, I needed to choose my words well. "I wanted to know why you hate me."

For a second, I saw his eyes widen. I guess he hadn't expected me to be so blunt. Oh well. But Jake quickly resumed glaring at me. "Leave me alone, you mangy cat." He turned away from me, as if expecting me to listen to his command.

Of course, I ignored it and jumped in front of him again. He doesn't rank higher than me... and he hasn't gained my respect yet. "I am not going to quit following you until you tell me."

This seemed to make him even more angry. His eyes flickered for a second with a light like that of the moon as his hand went to his sword. "And why not?"

"I figure if you hate me, I deserve to know the reason why." My tail swished behind me. I could feel his spiritual pressure grow more violent and I knew that I was walking a fine line. My hand gently grasped the hilt of Kage-neko, I had been around Grimmjow and his group long enough to know that while they all thought me "a little kitty cat" none of them would hesitate to fight me. "What do you have against me being a 'cat'? Are you a puppy dog?"

That was when I heard Jake growl. I suppose I might have just insulted him. Go figure. However, I had got his attention. I could use this to make him tell me what I wanted. "What did you just call me?"

"A puppy dog." I repeated innocently. I figured that I could play the one card that usually got the other Arrancar on my side- the sweet card.

He began to draw his blade as he shouted "I'm a wolf, damn it! Not a puppy dog!"

I managed to dodge the first swipe of his blade. I couldn't help but giggle- why was he getting so upset over being called a puppy dog? People called me a kitty cat all the time. "So, Aizen-sama was being literal when he said that."

He kept swiping at me, but while his blows were destroying the ground where we were standing, I was fast enough to dodge out of his way. "Gees, Jake... its not that big a deal. I was just curious."

He didn't seem to find this as funny as I did. "Curiousity killed the cat..." He punctated his statement with another strike- this time I blocked it with Kage-neko.

"You need to learn how to relax." I think he was surprised that I had finally drew my sword. "Aizen-sama won't like it if you kill me."

His eyes flickered dangerously. "Aizen is an idiot. I don't trust him... and if I got the chance, I'd kill him myself!"

This angered me. No one was going to insult Aizen-sama when I was around. I was about to lose control and attack him in my rage, when Tosen entered what remained of the room that we were standing in.

"I don't believe Aizen would appreciate you two destroying Las Noches. Especially with such pointless violence." Tosen's voice echoed through the now silent room. "That is not the path to justice."

I don't really like Tosen, he makes me nervous. I mean, really. How can he talk about justice and the 'path of least bloodshed' when he's allied himself with monsters that revel in blood and death? I got the feeling that Jake didn't like him either, because we both turned our swords towards the Shinigami.

There was a tense moment as Jake and I stood next to each other. We looked at each other for a brief moment before Jake spoke, inadvertently voicing my thoughts. "Oh yeah. Your definately the one to lecture us about justice. We are _supposed_ to be bloodthirsty monsters... _you_, however, joined us."

For a moment, I thought we were going to have to fight Tosen, but not a second later, Uliquorra-sama entered the room. "That's enough, Jake, Akira. Aizen-sama wants us."

As we left Tosen standing there, I heard Jake mutter, "You might not be so bad after all, kitty cat."

And I thought to myself, "Same goes for you... puppy dog."


End file.
